To Liberty
by turnaddict
Summary: . A strong minded and very intelligent young woman, Kate is not the type of woman to be so easily impressed on by a man, however, that all changes when she meets Major Benjamin Tallmadge. After the fall of Philadelphia, Katherine Allen, the eldest daughter of a wealthy merchant, comes into contact with many faces of our nation's history as she sets out on a dangerous mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Lost Cause

It was September 26, 1777 and all I could think was, "Does this mean it's the end?" as I held the urgent message for Father in my trembling hand. I was in the parlor reading a section of Rousseau's _Discourse on the Origin and Basis of Inequality Among Men_, when the messenger galloped fiercely toward the house. Jonas, one of my father's slaves, was the one who inquired with the young man who gave him the letter and rode hard toward the village. As I stepped out outside Jonas brought the letter to me.

"An urgen' message for Master John, Miss Kate," he said handing me the message. Jonas' voice sounded concerned as to the contents of the letter.

"Thank you, Jonas." I said as I took the letter from him and returned inside the house. Something of this urgency must have be important so, naturally, I read the message for myself.

_My dear brother,_

_ Dreadful news from the war front. As you know, General Washington was defeated on the eleventh at Brandywine. Subsequent defeat followed and now the British are on Philadelphia's doorstep. Congress has fled the city, which is now utterly defenseless. By the time you receive this, General Howe is marching into Philadelphia unopposed. I am afraid our brave and noble cause is all but lost. For the meantime, Augusta and I plan to stay steadfast, we will not be deterred by this invasion. We shall maintain our supposed neutral status and use that to our advantage. As long as Washington lives, so does the cause. _

_ Your brother and fellow patriot, Henry _

The last few lines were a blur as I had my ardent attention on the line, "I am afraid our brave and noble cause is all but lost." Can it be? Traditional methods of war dictates that when the capital city of either force is captured by the enemy force, the war is over and the conqueror victorious. But this is not traditional war and Washington lives.

I folded the letter and placed it on the table in the parlor. I slumped down into the corner chair where I was reading before. I sat there for I don't know how long waiting for Father, Anne, and Bess to return from town to our farm that was merely ten miles from Philadelphia and the British.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Camp

The quaint farm outside the township of White Marsh, Pennsylvania was our families escape from the arrogant and vapid members of Philadelphia high society. The Allen's were always welcome to any function of Philadelphia society. My sisters Anne and Elizabeth couldn't have been more distraught to leave their beloved weekly balls and gossip chains, where as I couldn't have been more thrilled to make my escape.

I love my sisters that is true, however, they are two of the most idiotic girls I've ever met. For example, they beg and plead Father to go into town with him and buy silks and ribbons to decorate themselves with while good men are starving and dying for their freedom. They care more for a lovely dress than for liberty. For a pair of young ladies of sixteen, this behavior is probably to be expected, yet I never behaved thus.

Father is a wealthy merchant dealing in the export of textiles and other goods such as timber. He owns multiple businesses resulting in our family's prominent financial and social status. The war has heavily impacted the merchants of Philadelphia, resulting our move from the city to the country. My mother was the daughter of a prominent Philadelphia family, she died when I was eight years old. My sisters were four years old when our mother died, they never knew her like I did. Mother always pushed me to educate myself, she taught me how to read, write, and speak in several languages. Perhaps, if they had known her, they wouldn't be as they are. Unlike my sisters, whose blonde hair and blue eyes favored my father, my dark brown curls and brown eyes were that of my mother.

As I sat in the corner parlor chair waiting for them to return, my mind was occupied by thoughts of the contents of Uncle Henry's message. The words, "As long as Washington lives, so does the cause" repeated over and over again in my mind like a mantra. The whiny of a horse separated me from my distracted mind. They're back.

I went outside to meet them letter in hand, Anne and Bess had multiple colored ribbons in hand while Matilda carried two dress boxes. Father carried evidence of his business with him as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Father, a message for you from Uncle Henry." I said as I quickly presented the letter to him.

"My dear, let me catch my breath." He said as he slowly made his way up the porch steps taking the letter from me.

"Kate! Come and see what we've brought!" I heard Anne shout from inside. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as entered the house.

"Yes I'm sure they're lovely." I replied, following Father, not bothering to look at their purchases. As he read the message his expression appeared expressionless. I paced nervously waiting for him to finish.

"This is grave news indeed," he said plainly. I was surprised at his tone.

"Yes, it is, but you do not sound concerned." I replied at his tone. "The enemy is at our very doorstep!"

"What you don't know Kate, is that Mr. Jameson told me in town that General Washington has retreated and a scout came three days ago looking for a proper site to make camp, and he has chosen White Marsh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: His Excellency

The information that Father revealed to me in his study left me with my heart pounding with excitement. General Washington coming to White Marsh. Someone as dedicated as myself to the cause of liberty would all be too happy to share in my elation.

"General Washington's scout came through town asking permission of the local landowners to house his army of over 20,000 men for the next several weeks. Mr. Morris and I, among others, agreed to Washington's request." Father spoke as he stood and watched outside the window of his study. I waited a few moments before inquiring further.

"When will they arrive?" I asked. Father turned and replied plainly.

"Within the week." He smiled as he said this, he knew that the cause was something dear to me and that providing even the smallest of assistance to the Continental army would make me happy.

"Who will be camping here?" I inquired further.

"A company of dragoons, militia, and their officers." He said as he crossed and sat at his desk. All of this news nearly left me jumping for joy.

"Thank you Father." I said coming around behind his and giving him a kiss on his left cheek. Father had been neutral toward the cause until news of the events of the Massacre and the treatment of the people of Philadelphia during the occupation. Now he practically felt as passionate as I did, although he has never shown it publically.

Over the next several days, I attempted to occupy myself in order to contain my excitement by reading passages from Montesquieu's _The Spirit of the Laws _and Voltaire's _Lettres philosophiques_,(_Letters Concerning the English Nation_) to my sisters. This was a frugal attempt to educate them is some way, which however, resulted in both of them falling asleep. When this happened I took to scanning the bookshelves of my collection of books for something that I hadn't picked up in a while. My search was in vain.

I grew bored from reading, something that is such a rare occurrence I startled myself. I sought to help Father, Jonas, Peter, and James in the harvesting of the corn and wheat that would be put in storage for winter. Being out in the sweat and earth of the farmland gave me something to focus on other than what I would say should I have the honor of meeting General Washington. I was focused so much on harvesting the corn stalks that I didn't even hear Father calling to me. When I finally heard him call, I hopped out of the stalks.

"Yes, Father? What is it?" I replied wiping my filthy hands on my apron and picking up the basket of corn that was ready for shucking. I held the basket to my side and wiped the sweat from my brow then walked up to where Father stood at the edge of the wheat field holding a scythe.

"Kate, my dear, the boys and I have this all managed. Go inside and help Matilda with dinner." he told me placing his hand on my cheek. I wasn't pleased with leaving my task only to go and be bored and impatient again, however, I yieldingly nodded and went inside to wash and prepare for dinner.

As I walked toward the house, I could hear the movement of horses and men coming from the east. Nearly as soon as heard them, they appeared, a company of about two hundred Continentals with their officers riding just ahead of them. The two officers at the head of the company broke away from the men and came riding towards me. I suppose the normal instinct was to run, but my feet were planted firmly. I shielded my eyes from the sun in order to have a better look. One officer, a curious unshaven fellow that was dressed in the garb of a civilian while the other was handsomely dressed in the traditional officer's uniform of blue and gold. They slowed their steeds to a trot as they came upon me.

"Madame, is this the home of a Mr. John Allen?" The gallant young officer asked politely, my stomach twisted into knots as soon as I looked up to him and into his eyes. They were blue.

"Yes, he's just there." I said nervously pointing the men in my father's direction.

"Thank you, Miss." The young man replied. I nodded and smiled while my eyes followed as they rode toward Father. All of a sudden my heart was pounding in my chest and yet I was calm.

_What in the bloody Hell is wrong with you?_ I thought to myself as I turned glancing back just once more at the young officer before heading toward the house with a slight smirk on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Formal Introductions

Once inside the house, I could see my nosy sisters pushing their faces out the open left side window of the parlor. I slipped off my dirty apron and work shoes that were covered with mud placing them where they would be washed later. I could hear their silly girlish giggling over the young officer and his companion. Feeling a bit mischievous I silently crept behind them standing just far enough away to where they couldn't feel my presence. I leaned forward slightly just above the heads.

"What's going on here?" I shouted, Anne and Bess shot up out of surprise and smacked their heads on the bottom of the open window. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. They both rubbed their heads wincing from the pain.

"What'd you do that for?" Bess whined in pain. Still laughing I replied

"To get you back for the ink incident last month." I said sternly, trying to hold in my laughter. "But in earnest, what were you two doing?"

"As if you hadn't noticed, Kate." Anne replied as she bent down to look out the window again.

"Noticed what? The sky? Oh, it's lovely." I said condescendingly, poking my head fully out of the window and looking up toward the sky which as the sun began to set had a beautiful purple and orange hue.

"No, no! The officer! Look at how handsome he is in his uniform." Bess said agitated at my patronizing. I rolled my eyes as she spoke, my little sisters would be infatuated with anything so long as it wore an officer's uniform. I pulled back inside the house while Anne and Bess smiled and batted their eyelashes at whoever he was. Not that they were wrong, he is handsome, I got a good look at him, however it is going to take more than a shiny uniform to get to my heart, no matter how piercing his eyes are. I let out a humored sigh as I left my sisters to their gazing and headed for the kitchen to find Matilda.

Tildy, as we affectionately call her, was at work making the nights supper. Tildy was mixing the contents of the large pot where she was cooking my favorite dish, Pepper Pot. I could smell the vast number of ingredients as I entered the room. I took a whiff of the spices in the air. I let out a pleasured sigh. Tildy turned her head back to me and then went back to throwing in all the meats that were necessary for the Pot.

"What you doin' in here child? I thought you were outside with Mr. Allen." She said as she put in the cut up pieces of beef, mutton, and pork.

"I was, then Father said to come and help you in here." When I said that she turned around eyebrow raised.

"Well, come on then! Don't just stand there like a stick in da mud. Stir." She sassily said motioning with her head and holding out the large wooden spoon she was using to stir the concoction. "What was all dat noise comin' from outside?" she asked me as I began to stir. My thoughts suddenly turned by to the young officer and the feeling of having my heart in my throat and my stomach in knots. I smiled at the image of him, but I don't even know him!

"The company's here to make camp." I replied looking at her through my peripheral with a smirk.

"What's dat look fo'?" She said putting her hands on her hips. My smile grew a little wider as I continued to stir.

_Why was I smiling? I can't have feelings for someone I had only just met! This is just infatuation, pure and simple. _I thought to myself.

"Nothing." I replied shaking my head as if I had not been thinking.

"Mmhmm." Tildy knew there was something strange about me too. "Here, now go get washed and dressed for dinner." She said taking the spoon from my hand and turning me towards the door.

"Yes, Tildy." I said exasperatingly. As I headed up to the second for of the house I saw Rachel, our other house servant." Rachel, can you help me out of this bloody dress."

"Of course, Miss Katherine." She said carrying laundry from my sister room.

"Rachel, how many times have I asked you to call me Kate?" I smiled.

"Three, Miss." She said plainly. She has not been here as long as Father's other slaves, just over a year. Father bought her as a maidservant to me and my sisters.

"I would prefer you to call me Kate. I hate formality." She looked down at her shoes. I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "And you're just a much a member of the household as myself or anyone here. Never forget that." She looked up at me and smiled almost teary eyed. I believe her former masters were the cruel sort.

"Thank you, Miss Kate. Now let's get you out of those dirty robes." She was kind and deserved to be treated as such. Slavery is an abomination in the world. The issue is the one I can agree with the British on. Despite the thoughts of many, no change has been made, nor will there be. The Southern states are dependent on the slave labor and the Northern states depend on the building the ships that bring the slaves to market.

I waited patiently as Rachel unbuttoned my plain brown _robe a 1'anglaise_. She handed me that basin to wash to face, arms, and chest. I sat in the chair in front of my vanity and let Rachel put up my hair and curl the loose strands.

"What will you be wantin' to wear to dine in, Miss Kate?" Before I could decide a knock came at my door.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Kate dear, I've asked the two officers to join us for dinner. They're quite the gentlemen. The one officer is a graduate of Yale. The other, well, isn't. Oh well, I'll be sure to formally introduce you at dinner." Father said through the door. He is educated, well, thank God for that, otherwise I wouldn't even know what to say to him. Nor would he be in anyway attractive to me if he weren't' educated. "When will you be ready, my dear?"

"Only a few more minutes, Father." I said through my side of the door.

"Alright, we'll be waiting. Patiently." I could hear Father's sly smile through the door.

"Rachel? I think I'll wear the blue dress. You know the one with the gold floral detailing." I asked her in the mirror. She nodded and went to fetch the dress from my solar. When she lifted it from its box, I marveled in its beauty. It was a gift from my aunt Augusta, the wealthy one from Philadelphia, for my most recent birthday. I'm not one for extravagance, however, just this once I wanted to make an impression.

I stepped into the dress and Rachel pulled it over the hoops and petticoat. As she buttoned the dress I could help but stare at it in the mirror, it was a lovely dress. A few last adjustments and I was finished. All of this trouble to dress just for dinner was ridiculous. It gets so tedious after so often. I left my room, walked down the corridor, and came to the stairs that descended to the foyer. As I loitered my sisters came out of their room down the hall from mine. They wore their usual green and white robes with vine embroidery.

"You two look lovely. Trying to impress someone?" I smiled slyly. They looked at each other and giggled. I turned back and began to descend the stairs. I was nervous, this was the first members of the Continental Army I have met and not only that one of them was strikingly handsome. I didn't really notice the other one, I suppose he may be too, despite the beard. I was careful in my footing as I slowly made my way down.

"Ah, here they are at last! Gentlemen, may I present my daughters." I could hear Father say as soon as he saw us. At his words I looked up and smiled at him. The three men were gathered around at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I caught glimpse of him and he was looking at me I lost all concentration of my footing. My right foot missed the final step and I felt the weightlessness one feels when one falls. Suddenly I was caught by the young officer and I was firmly set down on the hardwood floor of the foyer. As I feel I heard my sisters gasp, their gasp turn to giggles. He, whoever he was, held on to me until I was steady. I now had a better look at his eyes, yes they were definitely blue. I could feel the blood rise into my cheeks. I looked away from his face in shear embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he spoke with concern. I only nodded because I could not speak out of shame. My Father took hold of my arm with an anxiety.

"Yes, I'm fine." I could finally say to my Father and the officer.

"Well sir, now that you've met my eldest daughter, Katherine." Father said making the unshaven fellow crack a laugh, leaving me mortified. "These are my two younger daughters, Anne and Elizabeth." My officer bowed in a chivalrous manner from the waist, the other gave a nod of acknowledgement. My sisters and I replied with our courtly curtsies. "My dears, this is Lieutenant Caleb Brewster," he said gesturing to the bearded fellow, 'and this is Major Benjamin Tallmadge."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Main Course

"Well now that the excitement of the evening has passed, shall we?" Father declared giving me his arm and gesturing to the dining room. I could still feel Major Tallmadge's hand still grasping me mine as I slowly pulled away not daring to look him in the eye for my embarrassment had not yet passed as I took Father's arm. I could hear Anne and Bess battle with each other to have the honor of being formally escorted to dinner by Major Tallmadge. In the end it was Anne who was victorious. When I had turned round to see the winner, Anne had gleefully taken the Major's arm while Bess had to settle for Mr. Brewster. I turned back with a humored smirk.

The two soldiers were definitely not used to this type of formal diner, or at least they haven't been to one in a while. Father escorted me to the seat adjacent him, pulling out my chair for me as I sat down. The long dining table that could hold twelve was formally set with the house's fine silver. Father must be celebrating the company's arrival to our land, otherwise he would not have gone to all this trouble. Major Tallmadge and Lieutenant Brewster mirrored my Father in their civility pulling out the chairs for my sisters, although Brewster was very unaccustomed to doing so. My sisters and I had always sat in the order of our age. It was always myself, then Anne and finally Bess. The men took their seats, Father at the head of the table, Lieutenant Brewster across from Bess, and Major Tallmadge took his seat across from me. As soon as we were all comfortably seated Tildy brought out the soup.

I was still reeling from my 'encounter" with Major Tallmadge, so I thought it was best to keep my head down and not say a word unless spoken to. I slipped my napkin onto my lap as Tildy poured everyone's soup individually. When Tildy came round to me I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Matilda." Father said to Tildy as she curtsied and exited the room to go finish preparing the main course, venison meat pies. Father passed around the gourd of small beer, each of us filling our cups.

"So Major Tallmadge, Lieutenant Brewster, where do you come to us from?" Father said as he poured his drink trying to relieve the awkwardness in the air.

"We both hail from Setauket, Long Island Sir." Major Tallmadge replied as he took a spoonful of Pepper Pot in his mouth. Brewster had taken quite too large a mouthful, as Tildy's Pepper Pot is not for those not used to a great many spices. Brewster had reached for his glass rather quickly.

"Ah I see, it is good to have friends beside you in times such as these." Father said acknowledging what I had deduced about these two so far. They had grown up together and their bond is very strong.

"What was your profession before the war, Lieutenant?" Father inquired the other gentleman. Mr. Brewster I can see was not found of answering questions put to him, even harmful ones.

"I was whaler, Sir." He said plainly before going right back to his soup.

"A fine profession." I knew Father was baiting me to be involved in the conversation and I was unwilling to do so. After a long pause of silence I gave in to my curiosity.

"So, Major Tallmadge, my father tells me that you're a graduate of Yale." I said plainly as if I had been speaking all along while taking a spoonful of soup. The major was quite surprised that I had spoken or he was intrigued by my question. Whatever the case was, he had an enlivened look on his face.

"Y-yes, Miss Allen, class of '73." He said rather nervously. I don't understand, he has no reason to be nervous I am just asking simple question? What on earth could he possibly be so nervous about?

"Please, call me Katherine. I insist." I interrupted him. This made his eyes widen with further astonishment. I was humored by his civility, but also quite impressed. "Well, you and your men are going to be here for quite a while, and we shall be seeing each other quite frequently. I do not see why we should be formal the entire time." I said whilst putting down my spoon and picking up my glass to take a drink. Major Tallmadge blinked several times as he shook of his bewilderment. Perhaps he has never encountered such informality from a young lady.

"Of-of course, if that is permissible with you Sir?" he said looking to my father for guidance. I looked at him as well insistently.

"I see no harm in it." He let out a laugh. "Perhaps one day, Major my daughter might even allow you to call her Kate." I gave him a cross look as he and my sisters laughed. The poor young officer unaware of my father's jest. I only let those closest to me call me Kate. I drank from my glass again.

"What was it you studied at Yale, Major Tallmadge?" I wanted to get back to the subject of his educated, I desired to inquire further into his intellect.

"Well, there was science, philosophy, and several languages. You probably wouldn't find them interesting."

"Why no, on the contrary. Please tell me, us." I insisted.

"Just the classics, Greek, Hebrew, and Latin." He was proud of his accomplishments, I could tell, but he was still humble.

_Antiquae satis scio._ _Quem philosophi didicisti?_ _Si quid petieritis me.1 _I spoke my best Latin. It has been awhile since I used it last. I was satisfied when I left him dumbfounded again.

_Et facta est Locke, Montesquieu, Voltaire, et Rousseau, inter alia.2 _His reply made me smile from ear to ear. He has a wit about his as well. I could feel the confusion in the air. Major Tallmadge and I had left the room behind as we went back and forth. You could say I was flirting, I know that is what my sisters would say. In order to give some relief to the confusion around the table I returned to English.

"Major Tallmadge, I'm quite impressed." I said as I took another drink.

"As am I, Miss. Tell me how does a young lady such as yourself become so well versed in the classical teachings, if I may be so bold." He seems so astonished that he would find in the countryside a young lady well versed in Latin and classical philosophy. Now that I have his attentions, I can pry further into his mind.

"My father encourages me to further cultivate my knowledge in any way I see fit." I replied. It was unlike a father in this day and age to encourage a daughter's advanced education.

"Yes, my study and library, that I was showing to you earlier Major, in fact belongs to Kate rather than myself in that is where she spends the vast majority of her time." Father interjected. Major Tallmadge nodded in his approval. Father showed him my library?

_I'm going to be cross with him for that. _I thought to myself.

"What is your opinion of a woman seeking an advanced education at a college such as Yale for instance?" I thought poor Mr. Brewster was going to choke on his soup he coughed so loudly. Clearly he didn't share the opinion of allowing highly educated female populous.

"I believe that it is a necessity for our women to be afforded the same educational opportunities as us men. It is only fitting, you cannot write off the other half of the population." He took another drink. The time had come now for me to be the one astonished. I was listening intently to his reasoning. "Daughters should be afforded the same attention as the sons, and not be neglected as the societally determined weaker sex." Now the tables had turned, he had amazed me. Before I could reply, Tildy came through the door to the kitchen with the main course. I was left sitting there holding my glass astounded. Then, suddenly, just as when we first met my heart pounded within my chest, and yet, I was calm. All I could do was stare at him. I was more curious about this man now than ever before.

1 Translation: I know the classics quite well. Which philosophers did you study? If I may ask.

2 Translation: Well, there was Locke, Montesquieu, and Rousseau among others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Goodnight

While Tildy was going around the table serving the meat pies, I had suddenly realized that we had forgotten the toast. During every dinner someone would proposes a toast to something that is of great importance to us, it was a tradition I our family that I can remember when I was a child.

"Father, we forgot the toast." I blurted out as soon as I had remembered. I hopped out of seat to grab the wine. Poor Major Tallmadge and his chivalry, he was quick at the jump out of his seat when I rose from mine. So quick even, that his chair fell back and crashed to the floor. I sharply turned in response to the sudden noise. Tallmadge knelt down to pick it up in a confusing. Anne and Bess let out a burst of laughter, Mr. Brewster joined in, I was more thankful of his civility than humored by his exceeding enthusiasm. I gave Major Tallmadge a smile of reassurance went to retrieve a bottle of wine from the other room. Now we both have had our embarrassing moment. I found the wine sitting on a shelf between the cider and several jugs of beer.

"Every night we propose a toast to something that we hold dear to us." Father explained as I returned with the wine. Before I stood Major Tallmadge stood again, for me, as I took my seat. I placed the wine on the table next to Father.

"Kate, my dear, I do believe it is your turn to give the toast." He said as he poured his wine, but I recalled that it was in fact Bess' turn, although her toasts are for something silly like a handsome suitor or a new hat for her birthday. I gave him a inquisitive look as he passed around the bottle of wine. Father must have known this and didn't want to bore the young gentlemen at our table. All I knew was Father had an agenda, whatever it was I didn't know for certain.

"Right, of course." I could hear Bess pouting down the table. I poured my glass and thought to myself. _What would be appropriate? _Then I knew. I had to give a toast to something that would impress our guests, but more importantly impress on Major Tallmadge. I raised my glass, glanced around the table, and spoke, "I propose a toast, to Liberty. May it be the beacon of light for all men, and women, who desire to be free from the suppression of tyranny." I could hear my words echo through the whole house. I took a drink from my glass after I had finished. This toast was no different than the ones I had given before, and yet there was a different mood at the table when I finished.

"Here, here!" I heard Father retorted pounding on the table. I smiled at his reply, I watched Lieutenant Brewster and my sisters as they drank their toast, and then I beheld Major Tallmadge. His expression was no long bewildered or amazed, now his expression was warm.

"Here, here." He raised his glass and drank not looking away from me, nor I from him. His expression was of admiration, which is what I wanted, yet, in all sincerity, I also sought his affection; although I had never sought such a thing from any other young man I had encountered before. Major Tallmadge was something different entirely, however there is more I want to know about him before I consider the possibility of affection. With business attended to we dove into the main course.

The rest of the meal went on rather uneventfully and we all finished rather quickly. My sisters would whisper amongst themselves. An occasional giggle would arise from their area of the table. The dinner concluded as Father rose from the table fatigued by the day's events. We all rose as Father did.

"Well, I am a terrible host, but I believe shall retire, gentlemen. Major, Lieutenant, I bid you goodnight." He said as he stood acknowledging our guests, leaving me all alone to be the gracious hostess. He came round the table and kissed me and my sisters each on the forehead. "Goodnight, my dears."

"Goodnight, Father." I replied. My sisters did the same. After Father had disappeared upstairs to his room for the night, I gave in to my duties. "Now, it's time for you to go and make ready for bed as well." I said to my sisters pointing them in the direction of the stairs. We walked into the foyer.

"But we're not tired!" Bess yawned and Anne huffed in their typical pouty unison. I was not swayed.

"Proper young ladies are well rested." I retorted again pointing them upstairs. Throwing their snobbery in their faces. They reluctantly complied with a curtsy to the two young men before going upstairs. I rolled my eyes as I watched them pout and trudged their way to their rooms. I turned around to say goodnight to Lieutenant Brewster and Major Tallmadge. I turned back to the two gentlemen, but I was rather coy in speaking first. The events of the evening still weighed heavily on my mind.

"Thank you, Miss. For you hospitality." After a long delay, Brewster spoke before I could get a word out.

"Of course, Goodnight Lieutenant." I curtsied and he turned to leave.

"I think the Major's wantin' to speak with you alone, Miss. I'll just step out here and wait for him to think of something to say." He said exiting shutting the door behind him, leaving Major Tallmadge and me utterly alone for the first time all evening.

"It was lovely to meet you." I blurted out.

"Thank you for the invitation." We both had begun to speak but ended up over lapping each other. We laughed at the confusion.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Major Tallmadge."

"As it was to meet you, Miss All-, Katherine." He remembered.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten." I smiled wide when he called me Katherine. I enjoyed the way he said my full name. "I asked Tildy to send any remaining food from tonight to your men, that is, if that's alright with you, Major."

"Of-of course. Your family's generosity will be appreciated." His smile brightened. His smile was just as appealing as his eyes.

"It is gladly given. Anything to support the cause." I smiled up at him he was slightly taller than me now that I time to observe him more thoroughly.

"That was an inspiring toast you gave at dinner. It appears we share a similar passion." His words would have made my sisters giggle and blush. I nodded coyly in reply. He must have become aware of his choice of words, because he seemed to blush as well. "For the cause."

"Thank you, and yes I believe we do." My heart started pounding again.

"It is getting late. I must return to my men." Major Tallmadge, despite his words, seemed as if he was reluctant to leave, as if he were being pulled away.

"Oh, yes of course. Goodnight, Major Tallmadge." I was rather sad about him leaving as I curtsied. We would most assuredly be seeing each other quite frequently in the weeks ahead.

"Goodnight, Katherine." He bowed and kissed my hand which I had presented to him for the courteous gesture. He turned and exited the door, shutting it behind him. My heart was still pounding with excitement and bliss at the thought of him. I soon realized that I had the same silly enamored look my sisters had earlier when they first saw Major Tallmadge. But now I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Internal Conflict

I turned and unconsciously stepped up to the stairs, but I didn't ascend. I just stood there, Major Tallmadge's words still occupying my thoughts. I pondered them awhile. Soon I realized I had a foolish love-struck grin on my face. When I realized this, my normal rational thinking regained control of my mind. I began to pace the floor at the bottom of the staircase, thinking to myself. _How is this even possible? Why am I acting this way? I'm acting like my sisters! That is unacceptable_! _Why? How is this happening? _My frustration with this, and myself, only grew as I thought further on the matter. _What am I doing?_ _I've never met this man before. I have never wanted this sort of regard reciprocated. I have had several young gentlemen make the attempt, but the poor fools failed miserably. How can I care for someone who is virtually a stranger? I don't understand. _I stopped pacing, but my mind continued on._ Perhaps this is something beyond reason. Logic has always treated me well. Why would I abandon it now?_ I began pacing again, this time firmer and with more determination. _What is wrong with me?_

"Child, you are gonna dig a trench into the middle of dis house if you keep pacin' like dat." I heard Tildy scold me from the dining room. Surprised by her sudden interjection, I looked up to see her standing at the edge of the table with a stack of plates in one hand and a wash cloth in the other.

"Here Tildy, let me help." I said strolling towards her. I attempted to take the large stack of plates out of her weathered hand but she pulled back.

"I'm fine her, child. But if you wanna help, grab those glasses an' push this door open." I smiled at her and got to work. I moved around the used dining table picking up the empty wine and beer glasses. When I reached Major Tallmadge's side of the table, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of his chair crashing to floor as he stood. I shook off the thought and grabbed the final glass on the table. My hands were full so I pushed open the door to the kitchen with my shoulder. Tildy gave me a single raised brow when I looked back at her, it was a knowingly look. Tildy has been a member of this house since before I was born. She knows me better than anyone, better than Father. After Mother died, Father was left with three daughters and Tildy had the task of bring up not only me, but my sisters as well. As we grew older Father had brought in tutors and Aunt Augusta to teach us about being proper young ladies. I, being the eldest, got the brunt of this teaching, although my sisters were and are far better at being delicate porcelain dolls than I am.

"What?" I asked her, questioning her manner in that look she gave me.

"Oh, like you don' know. You standin' 'round with dat smile on your face." She gave me the same expression again. _Oh, God. She knows._ I thought to myself. I turned my body as I quickly entered the kitchen. I placed the glasses on the table adjacent to the ovens.

"I don't what you talking about Tildy." I said trying to feign ignorance. "I smile all the time. I began putting the dishes in the wash bin that was filled with water.

"Yes, but you've never smiled like dat before." She shot back. "Now, I wonder who dat smile was for." She and I both knew exactly who she was talking about. She was doing this to tease me. I couldn't look at her.

"I don't who mean." I felt her come up behind me and out of the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me.

"Major Tallmadge, is who I mean." She was obviously trying to get a reaction out of me. I tried not oblige her, but the mere mention of him made the smile in question resurface on my face. "Ah, dat's it!" Her endeavor had succeeded. I spun around to face her. When I saw her she had this crooked grin on her face. Tildy was not going to let this go undiscussed.

"Honestly, Tildy I don't know why you are pushing on matter. I barely know him." I brushed by her as I grabbed the used glasses and returned and put them in the wash bin.

"Don't give me dat excuse. I know you like the gentleman." Tildy said crossing her arms in front of her. I did not want to discuss this, I was confused enough as it is. Yet I do like Major Tallmadge, as far as I know him he has good character, noble, intelligent, qualities I find admirable in any person I meet.

"Perhaps I do like the young man. What of it? He's admirable and I am intrigued by him. It does _not_ mean that I'm, in love with him." I was insistent and unwavering in my explanation. Tildy's warm and kind expression only softened my temperament.

"Of course my child, I know you are not the sort of silly girl to go fall in love with some young man out of the blue. The Major is a handsome young man." On that we agreed. "It's not strange for a lovely girl such as you to be attracted to him." She placed her hand on my shoulder, brining relief to the tension within myself. I leaned into her touch, the same touch that had comforted me whenever I was sick or frightened.

"I don't understand. Why do I feel so strangely? How can I care for someone I just met?" I looked at her filled with concern and fatigue. She was earnest in her eyes, this made me feel more assured that she may hold an answer for me.

"Of course you don't. But I know what I saw between you two at dinner. I heard you to talk to each other from in here. I saw the look in your eyes after the Major left. Something like dis, is not explained in your books." She put her hand upon my cheek. "You have to go find the answer for yourself, child. Something like dis can't be learned, it must be lived." Her wisdom reassured me that at least I wasn't going mad and that I could find an answer. I yawned. I was tired. The events of the day have made me weary. "Now it's time for you to get to bed. I'll finish this." Tildy ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." I smiled and hugged her. "Goodnight Tildy. Thank you." I headed out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs to my room. Rachel as already waiting for me to help me undress and get ready for bed. As she unlaced and removed the gown my mind was occupied elsewhere. I knew I had to investigate Major Tallmadge further. I wanted to know more about him. I had until winter to not only learn about Major Tallmadge and for me to reveal myself to him. I wanted him to know me as well as I wanted to know him.

Rachel pulled the gown over my head leaving me standing in my petticoat and stay. As she began to unlace my stay I let down my hair. My curls fell down over my shoulders and down my back as I pulled out the pins. _I need a plan if I'm going to "run in" to Major Tallmadge tomorrow. I will go to the camp and, I have no idea. I'll go for a walk down to the camp, casually, offer my assistance to Major Tallmadge. Surely there's something I could do to help. _I felt Rachel pull and tug at the laces of my stay as she removed it. I stepped out of the petticoat that lay on the floor. When I was fully unrobed I washed my face again in the basin. I watched out window overlooking the western part of the farm at the newly pitched tents that dotted the twenty acres or so of land. Their lanterns were lit, all two hundred of them, one being Major Tallmadge.

"Thank you, Rachel. Goodnight." I told her as I made my way around and I pulled back the blankets and slid into the sheets.

"Goodnight, Miss Katie." She curtsied with the dirty laundry basket at her hip. She shut the door behind her and at last I was utterly alone with my thoughts. I laid down facing the bedside table on which sat the only lit candle in the room. I stared at it. Perhaps he was looking up at my window at this very moment at the candlelight that illuminated the room.

_Major Benjamin Tallmadge._ I thought to myself and smiled, then I leaned up and blew out the candle. The room was now in complete darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: An Early Morning

I awoke from first sleep around midnight. I rose from my bed and stretched out my limbs, the drowsiness I had felt earlier had now passed. I lit the candelabra on my bedside table and carried it with me as I left my room to go down to the library to occupy myself for a while. Judging from the utter silence, no one else was awake yet. In nothing but my shift, I crept down the stairs. I tip toed across the foyer making my way through the parlor and entered the library, closing the door behind me. It was an open space, the bookshelves enclosed the room in a protective manner. The only furniture in the room was Father's mahogany desk at the center and the small window box sofa that looked out across the landscape.

The shelves were organized by subject and the books were arranged by the author's last name from A to Z. The wide range of books varied from political pamphlets to texts on human anatomy. Some of the oldest books here are over two hundred years old, collected from all across Europe. They've been passed down through the generations to Father and now to me. I made my way first to the fiction section and combed the shelves. Within the leather bindings contained the genius minds behind the world's greatest literature. The varied array of prose and drama ranging from Chaucer to Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. As I scanned the shelves, my eyes were caught by the seven volumes of _The Works of Williams Shakespeare_. They had belonged to my mother.

After years of constant handling, the bindings were slightly worn on the edges. I selected one at random, not paying attention to which one I pulled from the shelf. I turned to the page that listed the plays contained within_, Love's Labour's Lost, As You Like It, The Taming of the Shrew, All's Well That Ends Well_, and _Twelfth Night. _Good comedies, I didn't want to depress myself this early in the morning. I could hear a stirring from upstairs, everyone else in the house was beginning to stir about. I quickly turned the pages to _As You Like It_, the story of the strong minded heroine Rosalind was one my favorites. I can never say I have just one favorite Shakespeare play, to do so would be blasphemous. I light several candles to create some illumination to read by. With my book in my hand I strode over to the window box and sat on the cushions. Making myself comfortable, I leaned back against the wall and raised my feet on the other end of the seat and began to read.

I sat there immersed in the romp about the plight of Rosalind, the friendship between Rosalind and Celia, and the humorous confusion of the lovers. One main theme of the play that keeps smacking me over the head is the ever so cliché "love at first sight". The moment between Rosalind and Orlando falling madly in love with one another at their first meeting brought forward unsettling thoughts within me. I have read this play at least a dozen times before, but now the story hits harder. Once again my mind was all a flutter with thoughts about the previous day's events.

_William Shakespeare mocks me. _The idea of being in love with someone I just met frightened me. _Love isn't just instantaneous, it is built and it lasts._ Arranged matches are preferred for young ladies in my station. My parent's marriage was arranged and they built their love over the years. Yet, I will not allow society to dictate to me who I shall or shall not love_. But I will not be one of Puck's foolish love-struck mortals!_ If only Ganymede's promise of a cure for lovesickness truly existed. I closed my book with a snap of my wrist. I quickly rose from my seat in the window box and reached for another more serious selection. I grabbed another volume, _Hamlet? Ghosts, murder, and madness, yes that will liven me up. _I put back the book and chose another. _Richard III? Betrayal, murder, and tyrannical kings, no thank you. _I was tired of reading about bloodshed and of love.

The grandfather clock in the foyer struck one in the morning so I retired once again to my bed. I blew out the candles save my bedside candle and left the library. When I stepped out of the room I saw no one. They all must have already went back to sleep. I once again ascended the stairs to my bedchamber. Once back in my room I blew out my personal light and put the candelabra back on its table. Before I could slip between my blankets, I turned to look out the window. Observing the Continental encampment, I could see that all of the lanterns had been put out, all, except one. I stared at the small light for a short period of time before returning to my bed. I laid down tossing and turning until I was completely comfortable. I slowly but surely shut my eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The crow of the rooster woke me at break of dawn. I sluggishly got out of bed when Rachel entered the room. She carried a pitcher of water and towel for me to wash with. I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. I yawned, stood, and began the daily process of dressing. This constant daily routine was always the same get up, wash, stay, petticoat, hoops, gown, and repeat. Rachel went to my clothespress to grab a frock.

"Just something simple, Rachel." I told her over my shoulder. She pulled out an ordinary brown frock that would do quite well. "Thank you, Rachel, I'm fine here." She curtsied after she placed the gown on the bed. I dressed myself pulling on the gown over the cream petticoat, lacing the robe at the front. I slipped on the simple black slippers and went to my vanity to do my hair. I pulled upward and pinned it into a bun, only a few short brown curls hung down at my ears and the nape of my neck. I rose from my vanity mirror and went downstairs for breakfast.

I found Father, Bess, and Anne already sitting at the table breaking their fast. I was surprised my sisters were up and ready before I was. It was a common occurrence for Rachel to have to shake my sisters awake _long_ after dawn. _Am I late?_ Tildy had already brought out the coffee and porridge. I sat down in my seat at the table. I poured my cup of coffee, we had boycotted tea for four years now. My porridge had begun to cool, so I quickly finished both and went to find Tildy and begin my chores.

We each had our chores on washing day, my sisters mended and tailored the laundry while I helped Tildy was and hang up the washing to dry. Washing day was always an all-day affair that took every member of the household to help. The men would gather the water from the creek nearby and the women would do the washing, drying, and the mending. Thinking that I had overslept, I hurried down the porch stairs and rounded the houses' east end to the laundry building. When I entered I found Tildy scrubbing bed linens over the wash board while Rachel was stirring the copper pot with the washing bat. A load of linens were already waiting for me to take them to then drying line. I grabbed the basket resting it on my hip as I headed out to the clothesline. Thankfully, it was a lovely morning with not a dark cloud in the sky that would threaten bad weather. My attention was focused on my chores, every time I would empty a basket I would go retrieve another full one. The process was on a humdrum repeat. I began to hum to myself thinking myself alone. When I had filled one clothesline, moved on to start the next. Abruptly, I stopped. I began to experience the sensation that I was no longer alone. Someone was close.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Request

While hanging bed linens on the drying line I felt a presence coming closer behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end. A knot of anxiety formed in the pit of chest. I bent down to grab another sheet from my basket shaking it out before hanging it beside the others, trying not to give away my knowledge to the unknown presence that was coming up closer behind me. Whoever it may be, friend or foe, I wasn't certain. There have been rumors of several soldiers, even from the Continental Army, of an unscrupulous character thieving and attacking nearby civilians. These days one cannot be too careful.

The mysterious individual kept coming closer, now they were close enough that I could hear their footsteps as they trampled the crackling dead leaves that were scattered all across the yard. I looked around for a possible weapon in the event of an assault. There was an abandoned washing bat laying on the ground on the other side of the drying ling that was just close enough for me too reach. I knelt down feigning to reaching for another bed linen, instead grabbing the bat. I took it in both hands, shooting upward and around nearly striking Lieutenant Brewster in the head.

"Christ woman, you nearly took m' head off!" he shouted after dodging my defense. I huffed annoyed by his blatant lack of common sense to let me know it was him.

"Well, you should have made your presence known!" I shouted back at him. I lowered my weapon watching him collect his composer. Lieutenant Brewster seemed to be amused as well as a smirk appeared on his bearded face. The whole scene was rather amusing.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. A pretty lass such as yourself must be uneasy while in the midst of such a large company of lonely men and lovesick boys." I was not sure if his words were a threat or a warning. I cautiously tightened my grip on the handle of my bat.

"Why are you here, Lieutenant?" I was very apprehensive standing there, unsure of what might happen next. I looked Lieutenant Brewster up and down, measuring him up and determining what weapons he had on his person should he be so bold as to assault me. I knew absolutely nothing about this man, only that he is a friend of Major Tallmadge. However, it is your friends that you should be the most cautious around. You never _truly _know the character of a person.

"Ah, Major Tallmadge asked me to inquire if you would come and speak with him." Lieutenant Brewster was strangely hesitant in his request as if he was afraid of my answer.

"Why doesn't Major Tallmadge come here and ask me himself?" I stood firm, crossing my arms probingly. Would the Major be so pretentious as to _summon_ me? _Surely _he wouldn't be so brazen?

"Well, he's, uh, busy at the moment." I raised an eyebrow at Brewster's hesitation, which was intriguing. It is quite understandable that Major Tallmadge would be occupied with important matters concerning the war, but what could he _possibly_ have to discuss with _me_?

"And what does the Major want to discuss with me?" I pried further. Lieutenant Brewster was stumped by my question, he did not have an answer prepared. He search his mind for an answer that would convince me to go with him. He probably though I would have just went with him to the Continental encampment no questions asked. He was wrong. I am _not _the sort of woman to come when merely called for no apparent reason. I waited for Lieutenant Brewster's answer with waning patience.

"Well, he, didn't really say." He said looking up from the ground scratching the back of his head nervously. I obviously didn't believe him, not that I would say as such. I just looked at him with untrusting scrutiny.

I don't see the harm in going to speak with Major Tallmadge, on the contrary, I was rather enthusiastic about it. I was merely wondering as to why he wanted to speak to me. There was much left be discussed after last night's intriguing conversation. I wanted to know more about him, and quite evidently he was intrigued by me as well. It could be that or it could be something else entirely. Whatever the reason was, the secrecy of behind it only heightened my curiosity. I had to find out.

"Very well I suppose. Just let me tell Tildy where I 'm going." I sighed feigning exasperation. I walked over to the washing room where Tildy and Rachel were finishing the last load of laundry. I stuck my head inside the doorway. "I'm going into town. I'll be back before supper." I loudly informed the room. I heard Tildy mumble something in passing as she waved me off. I turned back to Lieutenant Brewster confidently, "Well, shall we?" I lead on as we began to make our way across the hundred acres of property.

I know every inch of this farm, from the creek that made up the border between our land and the Howard's to the King's Road that passes through town on its way to Philadelphia. An early autumn chill was in the air, the colors on the trees were already turning into a variety of shades that ranged from gold to vermillion red. I listened to the rustling of the fallen leaves underneath our feet as we pressed on. There was an awkward silence between us that was gnawing away at me. I didn't want to be rude. So I attempted to spark a conversation.  
>"So you and Major Tallmadge grew up together in Setauket?" I inquired glancing over at him. I was hoping to learn a bit more about the Major before meeting him again. To my relief Lieutenant Brewster was not annoyed by my question, he seemed to be surprised to be prompted to reminiscence of happier times past.<p>

"Yes, we've know each other since we were lads, in a small town like Setauket, everybody know everybody. His father was the reverend. "He spoke with a small degree of sadness, a longing for a home that he could not go back to.

"Was?" I inquired, the use of the past tense seemed to imply that Major Tallmadge's father was now currently deceased.

"Well, he's not dead. We had to go home and rescue Ben's father and some others from those bloody back bastards that had come in and occupied the town when they first took New York." He paused a moment looking very solemn as he reflected on more recent events. "We took back the town, but we didn't save everyone. My uncle, was killed by a red coated bastard named Simcoe." There was a great sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I gave the lieutenant my sympathies. There was a hatred for the enemy that burned in his eyes I saw when he looked over at me.

"Yeah, I suppose that's all anyone can say. That's what's supposed to happen in a war I suppose, people die." He was quite frank with that last statement. I decided not to continue any further on the matter. I'm afraid my attempts at learning about Major Tallmadge from Mr. Brewster had failed. I will have to take my time with this and inquire directly with the Major myself. I will judge his character in person and shall see if I will find reason in my affections.

I could tell we were getting close to camp because of the smell. I had only been a day since the soldiers arrived and yet a horrid stench had already began to rise from the encampment. As we entered the camp, we walked by the scattered alignment of tents trudging through the mud that had been stirred by hundreds of feet. All around me there was an atmosphere of melancholy and defeat. The moans and coughs of the sick also moved through the air. I looked into every face and I saw hopelessness. I had known that the conditions of the Continentals were desperate, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Small groups huddled around a small fire that cooked what little provisions they were allotted. Several men were without boots and had only strips of linen wrapped around their feet to protect them from frostbite. Some of the faces belong to the young, some to the old, none where the faces of professional soldiers. They were but farmers, tailors, and shopkeepers. They were not made for war.

I was only in a small section of the camp, which was spread across a fifty acre corner of our property. Lieutenant Brewster began to lead me through the labyrinth of misery toward the large tent locate in the center of the camp. As we approached Major Tallmadge's tent, I grew nervous. The knots in my stomach returned and my heart began to race. Brewster pulled back one side of the entrance and went inside the Major's tent. I hesitated to follow. Before I was confident in my endeavors, but now I grew perturbed. Lieutenant Brewster held open the tent for me, and I mustered my courage taking a deep breath and went inside. Once inside I looked around the room surveying my surroundings. On one side of the tent was a small cot and at the other sat Major Tallmadge at a portable desk. He was attentive to his work even after Brewster and I had entered. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he diligently scribed on parchment. I watched him as he toiled and became curious as to what matters were the focus of his attention.

"Ehm, Miss Allen, as requested." I heard Lieutenant Brewster announce. He had a sarcastic tone perhaps that was how his humor worked towards his friends. Brewster's announcement quickly gained Tallmadge's attention. He suddenly looked up from his work and his eye met mine as he hastily rose from his seat at the desk. As he stood there for a moment and said nothing so I took an opportunity to just observe him. He had a handsome face as I had observed from our first encounter. He was considerably taller than myself and I am taller than most young women my age. I examined every detail of him as he stood before me, from the intricacies of his uniform to the sharpness of his jawline. Now there was an awkward silence between the three of us, so I decided to break it.

"So Major Tallmadge, the Lieutenant here says you have a something to discuss with me." I smiled at him. Tallmadge seemed to have all but forgotten the reason as to why I was brought here. He seemed nervous as he tried to recall his motive for sending Brewster after me. I was rather amused, but also slightly irritated.

"Oh yes, of course." He remembered at last. "Please, sit." He gestured toward his desk chair. I apprehensively strode across the tent toward the desk just grazing past him and sat down. "That will be all. Thank you Caleb." He expressed to Lieutenant Brewster to leave as this was apparently to be a private discussion. I looked up at Brewster for his reaction, and he did not really seem to like being ordered to leave, not matter how politely. Major Tallmadge and I watched and waited as Brewster exited then tent. Once we were alone I thought the anxiety would subside immediately, quite to the contrary, it got _worse_.

"I'm sorry about all the mystery surrounding all this." He spoke sincerely his Long Island accent betraying his origins. He searched his personal effects diligently pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Would you have a glass?"

"Yes, please." I replied thankfully. He poured one glass handing it to me and I sipped. The wine was as appeasing as I thought it might me for. I held the glass in my hands placing them in my lap. "It's quite all right. Although I was a bit apprehensive at first, but Lieutenant Brewster was rather insistent." I laughed taking another drink. He smirked as he poured his glass of wine.

"Yes, he does that." I watched him as he poured his glass. "Perhaps you are wondering as to the reason I asked Caleb to bring you here." He spoke looking back at me.

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind." I glanced up at him with a smirk. I replied sincerely, but with an undertone of impudence. I took another drink and observed him as he watched the movements of the men from the open tent. His manner soon turned melancholy as he took a drink from his glass. I suddenly felt the mood change drastically.

"The situation is dire Miss Allen. Many of the men, they are in serious need of medical care. Every day more and more men are coming down with the pox and typhoid." He spoke with such despondency never looking back to me. I knew that this company was just a small representation what was happening throughout Washington's Army. My thoughts went back to the moment I arrived to the campsite and the horrid conditions that had met me.

"Is there _not_ a surgeon with your company?" I asked troubled by the information Tallmadge had just given to me. Tallmadge rose from his cot with frustration.

"No, all of the surgeons are scattered and with the larger main forces." I could tell that his frustration lay with the lack of support and supplies for his men, a frustration felt all around the commanders. This knowledge was very troubling. I rose from my seat and stood firmly.

"What is it that you are asking of me, Major Tallmadge?" He completely turned around facing me. Once again our eyes met. The sadness that had appeared in Major Tallmadge's eyes before had now disappeared. I stood firm ready for whatever was to come.

"I'm asking for your help."


End file.
